Ballet Time
Ballet Time is the 75th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 45th episode of Season 3. This episode introduces The Ballet Skunks Joni, Debbie, Dorothy, Phoebe, Lin, Odette and Jenny Penny. In this episode, JD Winkerman and Disco Bear help The Ballet Skunks with a ballet they are doing. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * Joni (debut) * Debbie (debut) * Lin (debut) * Jenny Penny (debut) * Dorothy (debut) * Phoebe (debut) * Odette (debut) * Disco Bear Featuring: * Giggles * Cuddles * Toothy * Petunia * Flaky * Lumpy Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the beach in Pearl City, JD Winkerman watches Joni, Odette, Jenny Penny, Phoebe, Dorothy, Debbie, and Lin doing some ballet dancing on the boardwalk. Disco Bear walks by and the ballet skunks catch his eye. He tries to flirt with them, but The Winkster tells him to sit down. Disco Bear sits on the bench next to JD Winkerman. The Winskter informs Disco Bear that The Ballet Skunks are in town putting on a show at the community theater and asks Disco Bear for help. Disco Bear lets out an "Oh yeah! and shakes hands with The Winkster. Lumpy walks by and Joni leaps into him causing him to fall off the boardwalk to his death. JD Winkerman shrugs and checks his watch noticing that it is time for him to go to work at his Farmer's Market store. The Winkster walks across the street and begins working, A couple of days later, The Ballet Skunks are practicing at the community theater of Pearl City. Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Flaky are making the set. Disco Bear and JD Winkerman gives the ballerinas some advice to stay focused. The Generic Tree Friend orchestra begins playing some classical music and the ballerinas gets started with their ballet. Phoebe loses her balance and falls on the stage floor. The Winkster helps Phoebe back to her feet and tells her to concentrate and not look at her feet while dancing. Phoebe restarts her dance and falls again. The Winkster and Disco Bear decide to help Phoebe with her dancing. Phoebe starts to stay fully balanced and doesn't fall. After a while, The Ballet Skunks take a break and head to the green room backstage. The Winkster and Disco head to the break room for break time. Meanwhile, Cuddles paints part of the backdrop a little too hard that some paint splatters on Petunia. Her OCD kicks in and she starts freaking out, but Giggles uses a wet wipe to clean the paint off Petunia which calms her down. The Winkster goes to the area and asks if everything is okay. Giggles informs JD Winkerman that Petunia had paint splattered on her. The Winkster tells Cuddles to be careful with his paint brush. Toothy is using his tail to put some pieces of props together. JD Winkerman is impressed at Toothy's work. Flaky asks The Winskter for a replacement paint brush because her other brush broke. JD Winkerman gets funky and hands Flaky a new paint brush. That night, it's showtime. JD Winkerman and Disco Bear welcome the crowd to the community theater and introduce The Ballet Skunks. The crowd breaks out in thunderous applause. The orchestra begins playing as Joni, Odette, Debbie, Lin, Dorothy, Phoebe and Jenny Penny begin their dancing. Phoebe does what Disco Bear and The Winkster taught her. Joni twirls around. Jenny Penny, Debbie, Odette, Lin, and Dorothy dance on their toes then begin dancing in a circle. As soon as the ballet is over, The Ballet Skunks curtsy as the crowd throws roses at them for a good show. Disco Bear begins to flirt with The Ballet Skunks ending the episode. Moral: "Always find the right step!" Deaths * Lumpy falls to his death when Joni leaps into him causing him to fall off the boardwalk. Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * This episode marks The first time JD Winkerman and Disco Bear work together. * There is an Easter Egg in this episode. In the first scene where JD Winkerman watches The Ballet Skunks dance, there is a billboard that has the WEWS NewsChannel 5 logo from 1991 on it. WEWS Channel 5 is a Cleveland Ohio Television Station. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes